


Keeping Their World Safe

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Ashcroft Quentin Holmes is Q, Dark Elf, Fantasy, M/M, Otherworld, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Snow, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: To keep their world safe the beings of the Other World have to participate in regular rituals during the four high feasts.In this story, James and Ashcroft ensure the continued existence of their part of the Other World during a Samhain ritual.[This story is heavily based on my story "Rituals In The Snow" I published under my main Belletristica account ScarsLikeVelvet. I basically translated it from German to English and turned it into a fanfiction at the behest of a friend of mine. The story can also be found at Belletristica under my pseudonym Little Q]
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: 00Q





	Keeping Their World Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rituals In The Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541477) by ScarsLikeVelvet. 



Thick flakes of dazzling white snow trickled down from the grey sky to the earth in dense curtains, burying everything under a thick blanket devouring life.

The branches of the leafless trees groaned under the weight of their snow-white, wet load, bent under it without breaking, as the wintry winds repeatedly freed them from it.

The snow lay on the ground in light breezes, hiding paths and deceptive traps alike. Anyone venturing into the forest at this time of the year was either very brave or very stupid, often both.

James Bond was nothing like that. Although he looked human, he was not. His steps took him safely across the invisible paths between the mortal worlds and those who were not mortal.

His footsteps left no imprints in the immaculate white as he made his way through the trees. The snow did not even crunch under his feet.

He tilted his head slightly to the side as he heard a lonely little owl screaming in the night. A smile crossed his face. Ashcroft Quentin Holmes was already waiting at their meeting place. The only question was, had he brought the gift for the gods as well, or did he have to get one of those brave, stupid people who ventured out into the woods again and again in the winter and lost their way.

His footsteps grew faster and he flitted like a shadow through the darkness; found himself in the clearing a short time later.

"James"

Ashcroft's voice sounded pleased and his dark auburn hair swirled in long curls around his shoulders as he spun around and threw himself into his arms.

"Q, my sweetheart," he replied, holding him gently. Their lips met for a loving welcome kiss. "Ash, love," he murmured gently after breaking the kiss. Q rewarded him with a blinding smile. They did not see each other as often as they liked, due to both having their obligations to their clans and their jobs.

Ashcroft as the Dark Elf's crown prince and as MI6's quartermaster in the human world, and James himself as Lord of the Woods of Skyfall, where his vampire clan lived and ruled, and as one of MI6's Double-Oh's. Both clans had agreed to their connection and soon, next winter, to be exact, they would finally be wed on the day of the winter solstice. Then Ashcroft would finally move to Skyfall Manor, so-called because it looked like an old manor house in the human world although it was a castle hidden in the wilds of the Scottish Highlands, and part of his clan would settle in his woods.

James's fingers swept gently through Ashcroft's hair, trying to tame the wild curls a little, not that he ever succeeded, but he enjoyed feeling the curls sliding between his fingers.

There was a soft smile on his lips and he leaned over to his dainty partner to steal another kiss before looking around the clearing.

A fire blazed warmly a few feet away, but it did not touch the thick blanket of snow. A magical flame, then. A cauldron of fragrant broth simmered over it.

"Only the last ingredient is missing, James," muttered Ashcroft, sipping at the junction between his jaw and neck, causing him to shiver and elicit a sigh.

"Have you found a victim, Ashcroft, or should I seek someone?" He inquired softly. His voice sounded a little rough in anticipation of a hunt.

Ashcroft smiled and his green eyes sparkled in the firelight. "I did not want to take the fun of the hunt, dear. You rarely go hunting yourself. Only for the high feasts, if I recall correctly, " he said, alluding to their four fixed meetings a year, which always took place at Imbolc, Beltane, Lughnasadh and Samhain.

It was also the day on which the mortals had access to the Other World. For the mortals, it was not without danger to leave their home on these days, for the veil between the worlds was thinner than usual and many inhabitants of the Other World had nothing better to do but terrify mortals or worse. Ashcroft and James themselves were among those planning "worse things."

James only nodded at his words and without saying a word, he used the magic that was inherent in him and transformed his figure into that of a wolf. His fur was silvery-white as his hair and it let him merge with the snow.

With wide strides he sprinted across the snow, leaving an amused and laughing Ashcroft behind. His fine nose soon made him take on the weather, and he found an emaciated, half-frozen man lying more dead than alive in the snow.

As he nudged him gently with his nose, the man's dark eyes fluttered open, but the glassy-eyed gaze did not even fix James. He did not seem to realise the danger he was in, but he reached out for the wolf, touched the silvery fur, and James' lips flickered to a macabre-looking smile.

The safety of his forest kingdom would be assured for another season, that much was certain. James let the magic that held him in the wolf form abate and stood in front of the mortal between the blink of an eye and the next in "human" form.

"Come on ... I have a fire nearby. There you can warm yourself, have some soup and a safe place to sleep," he whispered in a melodious voice. James could see the magic in his voice capture the man. Like the silver of his eyes and hair. His sight fascinated the mortals, though he hid neither his elf-pointed ears nor his fangs from them. It had to be some kind of allure like the Veela had. Maybe one of his ancestors had been one. James would have to look into it later.

Trembling, the old man came to his feet with James' help and let himself be led deeper into the forest to the clearing hidden from the eyes of the world. James helped him sit down by the fire and smiled at Ashcroft, who handed the old man a bowl of hot broth and put a fur over his shoulders to keep him warm. James held his fingers over the fire, mimicking the mortal to keep him from realising he was not in mortal company.

With giddy movements, the old man brought the bowl to his lips. A grateful smile made the crow's feet on his eyes crinkle even deeper. That was the moment in which James struck.

The silver dagger, hidden between the skins that made up his clothes, flickered out and cut through the man's throat, while James held his head over the cauldron so that no drop of the precious lifeblood would miss.

Ashcroft caught the bowl before spilling even a drop of broth and dumped its contents back into the kettle.

"Well done," he whispered James in the ear and sipped at the tapering shell. "He's still smiling," he whispered in awe. It was always a sight to behold how quick James could kill someone. Usually, they were dead before they even realised it and it helped with the guilt Ashcroft would experience otherwise. 

James bedded the bloodless body gently on the fur that had just rested around his shoulders. He always treated the dead with respect, no matter what race they belonged to. It was a matter of appeasing his lover's sensibilities and not his own. James couldn't care less for mortal beings.

Ashcroft and he both took off their clothes and used feathers to write the runes for the renewal ceremony on their bodies. With every stroke of the feathers tip the anticipation and the excitement between the two increased.

It was more visible on James, given away due to his hard erection, but his fine nose took in the scent of Ashcroft's excitement as clearly as he saw his hardened nipples from the side.

The used feathers were dropped into the flames, where they burned to ashes before they had come to rest properly. Then their lips met in a kiss that spoke of long-suppressed lust and hunger.

Ashcroft's hands slid over his lover's body. Exploring him as if they were seeing each other for the first time. They had last seen each other in their capacity as lovers during their celebration of Lughnasadh, the first day of August, as the mortals called it, so it had been too long.

Ashcroft's dainty fingers stroked strong muscles without smearing the runes, while James strong hands first kneaded Ashcroft's luscious, but not overly large buttocks before grabbing him by the thighs and lifting him to let him slide down the swell of his swollen member.

Sounds of lust bubbled over Ashcroft's lips. Every thrust from James' strong hips made him call out louder and louder and his thighs spread wider for him. The silver-haired vampire teased his chest with gentle bites that did not break the skin. He licked and nibbled around the hardened nipples and enjoyed every sound he drew from Ash.

Then he thrust deep into him and stopped with the bumps. Instead, he let his pelvis circle. Stimulated Ash's prostate with pinpoint accuracy and enjoyed eliciting mountains of pleasurable sounds. Sounds that grew deeper and more animalistic by the minute.

James' eyes shone in the light of the moon as he loved him and his eyeteeth grew a little longer. He looked questioningly at Ashcroft and he nodded slightly, tilting his head to one side as he writhed beneath him. Neither of them could have told just when they changed from standing up to lying down in the cool snow.

James struck his teeth into Ashcroft's throat with a faint hiss and drank his warm, fragrant blood as he drove them both unerringly towards their climax.

Ashcroft uttered a sharp scream as he came, echoing through the forest. Whether that was because of his orgasm hitting or because James had pulled his teeth out of his throat, neither of them could say.

James agile tongue licked over the two puncture wounds and healed them before he pushed his tongue between Ashcroft's lips and kissed her hungrily, letting him taste his blood.

Panting, they sank into the snow, which had begun to spread like a blanket over them during their lovemaking.

James smiled. "I love you, Ashcroft," he whispered against his rosy lips, which now shone even more, as his noble pallor had given way to an almost deadly paleness.

"And I love you, James," Ashcroft replied softly, snuggling against James' now warm body.

Together they lay in the snow until the sun rose the following morning. Both of them simply lacked the energy to move, because the runes had drained their energy into the ground during their lovemaking so that it would help the woods to survive the winter and come back to life in spring.

A layer of snow several inches thick covered both bodies, and they both did not really want to move, but duty not only cried out, it almost screamed.

Sighing, they broke off with one last kiss and dressed. The runes had dissolved into nothingness with the fulfilment of their duty so that the skin of the two other-worldlings was immaculately clean.

"I'm trying to be here during the winter solstice," promised Ashcroft.

"If we cannot make it, we'll see each other during Imbolc at the latest," James replied, smiling at his sweetheart. Both their jobs in the human world were demanding and their life's beyond the veil even more so.

"Well ... are you taking care of him?" He asked pointing to the stiffly frozen corpse.

"Of course, my dear. He will find a suitable last resting place," replied James.

With a smile on his face, Ashcroft disappeared among the trees, leaving James behind, who looked at the corpse for a moment and then wrapped it up into the fur.

A flick of his hand put out the fire and the cauldron was hidden under a glamour that made it seem like a rock. Afterwards, James pulled the corpse into his arms and used the hidden passages to disappear back through the forest towards his hidden castle, where he left it one of his servants to do with it whatever he wanted.

James knew that this very likely meant that some of the less well-heeled families of the non-vampiric variant would have some meals secured and the bones and clothing of the man buried in the forest, where they might eventually be found in the distant future.

He did not care and the other "gods" would gratefully accept the sacrifice. After all, this human had ascertained their survival for another three moons.

James' footsteps led him up to his bedchamber, which lay in one of the towers, and he looked down from the balcony over the wintry forest. He already missed Ashcroft. But soon they would see each other again.

He was certain of that.

~ End ~


End file.
